


Advent 2014 Fics

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put my Advent 2014 fics. Each 'chapter' may or may not be dependent on another; I'll try to make that obvious as I'm going along! Characters and pairings may change as December goes on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Cuddling by the fire
> 
> Also for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo: ashes

Harry brought out a bottle of red wine.

"It's a Muggle wine," Harry offered. "But it's supposed to be nice."

"Always interested in trying new vintages," Severus agreed. "You've found some very nice wines over the years."

"Can I lure you into sitting in front of the fire with me?" Harry grinned. 

"I can be persuaded," Severus replied. He enlarged the chaise near the fireplace.

"We should have bought that double lounger when I saw it," Harry muttered. 

"Stop grumbling, and come and sit with me," Severus patted the seat next to him.

Harry handed Severus his glass and sat down. Severus' arm went around Harry's shoulders, and Harry snuggled close.

"This is nice," Severus commented after a sip of wine.

"Rosmerta suggested it," Harry explained. "She thought we'd like it."

"Do you have anything special going on tomorrow?" Severus asked.

"Not really," Harry said. "Thought I'd work in the Library for a bit."

"I have two special orders for potions," Severus admitted. "It shouldn't be all day, but one needs a couple of hours of steeping over low heat. I'll be in the lab most of the day."

They sat tangled together, watching the fire burn down to ash.


	2. It's All in the Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For adventdrabbles Day 2: grumpy elf; and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on hp_goldenage: switch

"Be still. You only have yourself to blame," Severus purred in Harry's ear.

Or, what used to be Harry's ear. Because it was transfigured into a pointed elf ear. To go with his pointed elf chin, and the pointed elf nose. And the fucking pointed elf shoes.

"You don't have to be so smug about it," Harry whined. Manfully, of course.

"You are the one who offered to switch assignments with me," Severus replied. 

"I didn't think you'd want to be stuck handing out presents to children you don't know," Harry grumped. 

He wriggled in the costume. It was uncomfortable, and it itched in places he couldn't reach. Or touch in public. Whomever had found itchy underwear was going to hear about this tomorrow.

"It's for the orphans," Severus said patiently.

Harry bit back the scathing retort he wanted to make. They were in public, Merlin only knew who was watching them. 

"I'll make it up to you later," Severus promised breathily.

"You're going to have to rub some salve on my..." Harry glanced down briefly, "before you can do anything."

"Like that would discourage me," Severus' eyes darkened in lust.

"Okay, maybe the costume is worth it," Harry smirked.


	3. High Level Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabbles Day 3: Holiday Cartoons and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on Hp_goldenage: limit

"Grandpa?" 

Severus looked down at Ellie. He and Harry were watching Lily's daughter, while Lily traveled for her job.

"Yes, sweetie?" Severus asked.

"Can we watch The Charlie Brown Christmas special?" she asked, eyes wide. She had learned in the crib how to use the "puppy dog" look effectively.

"When it is on?" Severus asked, boosting her up to sit on his lap.

"Tonight," she said.

"Before or after your bed time?" Severus persisted.

"Umm... both?" she giggled.

"Ah!" Severus tried to not laugh.

"Grampa Harry says it's a 'classic,'" she parroted. 

"And how much television have you watched today?" Severus frowned.

"Not that much?" she tried.

Which meant she had watched her daily limit of television. Ellie would sit in front of a television all day not given any restriction.

"You could watch with me," she offered. 

"I could, could I?" Severus teased.

"Grampa Harry said he'd make hot cocoa," Ellie countered.

"With marshmallows?" Severus asked.

She nodded solemnly.

Severus pretended to consider. 

"If you get your pajamas on before it starts, so you can go right to bed," Severus suggested.

Her face lit up. "I can do that!" She threw her arms around him for a warm hug.


	4. Unexpected Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AdventDrabbles Day 4: Secret Santa and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on HP_Goldenage Code
> 
> This is not really a single story but there's going to be something resembling related scenes... not like there was a plan or anything! ;-)

Severus turned over the tag on the gift he had found inside his dresser. The code on the tag meant the gift was actually for Ellie and not for him.

"This Secret Santa thing is pure chaos!" Severus grumbled as he put the gift back in the drawer.

"The kids organized it," Harry replied, coming up behind Severus and snaking his arms around Severus' waist. "It'll be fine."

"I know," Severus sighed. "But, really? My underwear drawer?"

Harry snickered into Severus' shoulder. "Well, I have to give someone credit for bravery."

"I didn't think a Secret Santa gift exchange included a treasure hunt," Severus replied, turning in Harry's arms to face the other man. "And figuring out secret codes."

Harry shrugged in his arms. Which made other parts of Severus interested in Harry. He leaned in for a warm kiss.

"Grampa! Grampa!" Ellie came running into the room.

Harry broke away from Severus, and grabbed Ellie.

"And what have you been told about bedrooms?" Harry asked sternly.

"Knock first!" she said proudly.

"You didn't knock!" Harry chided.

"But you and granddad were just talking!" Ellie protested.

"No matter," Harry said seriously. "You have to always knock!"

"Oh, okay," she frowned.


	5. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For adventdrabbles Day 5: Snowstorm and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on hp_goldenage: moon

Lily had sent word that she wasn't going to be able to pick up Ellie tomorrow. The snow was coming down fast and furious, and Portkey travel was backed up all over the continent.

The moon actually made the snow look beautiful. It would come out between snow showers, giving illusion that the weather might break. Then it would disappear behind another bank of snow clouds.

"Come to bed," Severus called softly. "Ellie will be up at the crack of dawn, wanting to go outside and play."

"I know," Harry sighed. He remembered when he would have wanted to do the same thing. 

"Harry," Severus said patiently. "I'm certain Ellie will need someone to teach her about snow angels."

Harry laughed. "If I get down in the snow, not sure I'll get back up!" he admitted.

"I suspect you'll manage," Severus replied dryly. "Now, come to bed."

"Oh!" Harry grinned. He dropped his robe on the side of the bed and crawled in next to a now-toasty Severus.

"Brat!" Severus teased as he reached for Harry. 

Their lovemaking had become less athletic and more sensual over the years. Orgasms were coaxed, touches were gentle. 

Harry fell asleep, warm and sated.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For adventdrabbles Day 6: Hung Over Santa and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on hp_goldenage: snore

Severus stood in the door of the bedroom, hangover potion in hand.

Harry sprawled on their bed like a debauched Muggle Santa. He had grabbed a Santa hat on their way out of the party, it sat on Harry's cock, hiding those delicious bits.

Harry gave a not-so-gentle snore, making himself jump.

"Wha..." he moaned. 

"Drink this," Severus held out the vial. 

Harry groped blindly toward Severus' voice. Severus took pity, placing the vial in Harry's hand.

Harry sighed in relief, once he downed the draft.

"I didn't have that much to drink," Harry sighed. "I'm getting old."

"The punch was potent," Severus offered. "But, I suspect you had more than you thought."

Harry looked down at the hat on his cock. "Ummm.... maybe?"

Severus laughed. "Definitely." 

"I don't supposed you'd be interested in checking out what's under the hat?" Harry leered.

"I know perfectly well what's under that hat," Severus replied. "I suspect you need to get up and dressed before Ellie comes looking for you."

"Blast! We're supposed to go shopping today!" Harry groaned. "I don't suppose you have a..."

"Pain potion," Severus finished, handing him another vial.

"Knew there was a reason I loved you," Harry smiled.


	7. A Gathering of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For adventdrabbles Day 7: sparkling cider and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on hp_goldenage: party

"I think Mr. Bear needs more champagne," Harry suggested.

"Oh, dear!" Ellie giggled. "That will not do! Mr. Bear, please have more."

Harry sent a charm at the stuffed bear, who bowed and nodded its head. Ellie 'poured' more champagne in the glass near the bear's paw.

"You're very welcome!" Ellie nodded back. 

Harry took a sip of his glass of 'champagne' -- really sparkling cider -- and nibbled on a biscuit. 

"You have a lovely party," Harry offered. "I'm glad you invited me."

"Thank you, Grampa," Ellie replied. "It's nice when all my friends can join me."

Harry looked around at the assortment of stuffed toys that surrounded them in the sitting room. Ellie had taken all morning to gather up every toy and doll she owned. Turned out, she had an impressive number.

Severus -- the coward -- had gone off to his Potion lab when he had seen what Ellie was doing.

Harry had recruited Kreacher to make fairy cakes and several kinds of biscuits for the grand event.

Harry had put on dress robes and Ellie had a pretty dress. Even Kreacher had a clean tea towel.

"I'd love more champagne," Harry held out his glass.


	8. That Child Needs Remedial Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For adventdrabbles Day 8: Red and Green Ornaments and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on hp_goldenage: sunburn

Harry dabbed salve on Severus' face. 

"Close you eyes, so I can get your eyelids," Harry coaxed.

"I can do this," Severus grumped.

"I know," Harry said gently. "Let me help."

Severus settled down.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We were making floating ornaments," Severus started. Ellie had been begging for days, and she had gotten her cousins involved. "It was actually going pretty well, when Jason's friend Thaddeus thought he'd 'improve' his ornaments."

"Oh, no!" Harry groaned. If he were to pick one child to create a problem, Thad would have been it.

"Fortunately, Thaddeus was on the end of the bench. Jason saw what was happening and put up a shield between the cauldron and everyone else," Severus elaborated.

"And protected everyone except you," Harry frowned.

"He did give a warning, and I should have known better," Severus admitted. "But Thaddeus must have added ginger to the mix. So when it exploded, it gave me essentially a sunburn."

"Well, your nose and chin look like they got more than 'just a sunburn'," Harry chided. "It's going to peel."

Severus sighed. "There are worse things."

"There are indeed," Harry said, dropping a small kiss on the corner of Severus' mouth.


	9. Pin the Hat on the Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Aventdrabbles Day 9: Santa at the North Pole and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on hp_goldenage: target

"Jason's turn!" Ellie called.

Jason was pushed to the front of the room, where Harry tied the blindfold over his eyes. Ellie handed him the paper Santa hat, spun him around three times, and pointed him at the target.

Lily had found a Muggle "pin the hat on Santa" game while she was traveling. Ellie fell in love with it immediately, demanding that anyone who came to the house play with her. Lily had modified the Sticking Charm, one that would let the hats be used multiple times.

Serverus had been allowed to beg off, somehow, and Harry was determined to find out how he had done that. 

A cheer went up when Jason pinned the hat to the wall. He took off the blindfold and laughed when he saw that he had stuck the hat to Santa's tummy, and not his head.

"I think tea is ready," Harry offered. It was a substantive tea, with sandwiches and desserts, pumpkin juice for the kids.

Lily came over and hugged him. "Thanks for taking care of Ellie," she said.

Harry shrugged. "She's a good kid," he admitted. 

"She has Severus wound around her little finger," she grinned.

"Oh, yeah!" Harry agreed.


	10. Memories of Winters Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Adventdrabbles Day 10: snowflakes and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on hp_goldenage: bench

Harry enjoyed sitting on the bench in the garden. As the snowflakes came down, they outlined the plants, adding enchantment to the evening.

Harry felt, more than heard, Severus come up behind him.

"Remember that night?" Harry asked.

"That was a long time ago," Severus replied, sitting next to Harry. He cast a warming charm over both of them.

Harry took Severus' hand, twining their fingers together. "You proposed to me on a night like this."

"I was... concerned that you might leave," Severus admitted. "I felt the need to... entice you to stay."

"Awww," Harry cooed. "That's still sweet." He leaned in for a small kiss. "But I wasn't going anywhere by then."

"I was not as confident in your affection at that point," Severus said softly. 

"I think when I climbed in your lap and made our clothes disappear, that you got the idea," Harry grinned.

"We haven't done that in a while," Severus smirked. 

"Not sure my knees are up to it," Harry admitted ruefully. "Although, if we put down a couple of cushioning charms..."

"We have a nice, warm bed inside," Severus brought Harry closer for a kiss. "I think we could make do with that."


	11. The Christmas Pageant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Adventdrabbles Day 11: sheet music and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on HP_goldenage:dance

Harry handed his ticket to the bored attendant and scanned the auditorium.

Lily waved at him, and he hurried down the aisle to the seats. He excused himself as he crawled over several other already seated theatre patrons.

He hugged Lily, and dropped down next to Severus.He gave him a small kiss.

It was only a few minutes later that the lights dimmed and a stately woman stepped on to the middle of the stage.

"Thank you all for coming to our Christmas Pageant," she said. "All of the children have worked hard, and are thrilled that you could be here. Enjoy the show."

Ellie was too young to have a larger part; she was an enthusiastic part of the chorus, Jason had a larger role, being willing to actually waltz with the girls as part of a party scene. Harry thought he was reasonably good at it, or he pretended well enough.

At the reception, Ellie came running up. "Grandpa Sev! Did you see me sing?"

Severus picked her up and gave her a hug. "You were very good!" 

Jason brought them cups of punch. "It's pretty awful," he admitted.

"Ah! But you were very good!" Harry praised him.


	12. The Horror of it All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Adventdrabbles Day 13: ugly sweater and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on HP_goldenage: joke
> 
> No, you didn't miss Day 12, I did... I may come back to it, if I have time... but this entry is longer to make up for it!

Harry watched Severus out of the corner of his eye. 

It had taken Severus a long time to relax at the Weasley's home. Harry knew there had been apologies, ones he had not been privy to, but it was Arthur and Molly who had always cheerfully insisted he come with Harry. Harry always suspected Arthur and Severus had a long talk one at one point, but he did not ask.

So they attended semi-regular Sunday dinners, holidays and, especially Christmas. Of course, there was always a houseful. Molly and Arthur were great-grandparents at this point, the Weasley genes breeding true.

Now that he was older himself, Harry understood what it took to tolerate the noise and chaos that was the Burrow when everyone was in attendance.

The smaller children had been put to bed, which left the adults, and their adult beverages, to the living room.

Molly had handed out another round of presents with a small, "Shh... otherwise the little ones will want more."

"We've already had enough!" Harry had protested. But he winked at Molly, who giggled back at him.

Only Harry could really interpret the look of pure horror on Severus' face as he opened his gift. Not only was it an (in)famous Weasley sweater, it was spectacularly horrid. The dancing reindeer and the twinkling stars, in clashing colors, of course, made it a monstrosity. Severus winced when one of the reindeer started singing "Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer," loudly and off key.

Dumbledore would have been proud to own that sweater.

Reaching in to touch the sweater, as if to check that what he was seeing was real, Severus finally realized there was a Glamour on whatever was in the box. He looked up at Harry with a small glare, and sent a small _Finite_ at the box.

Everyone laughed aloud at the look of relief on Severus' face when the charm revealed a finely knit, black, cashmere sweater vest, something Severus had become particularly fond of over the years. Harry knew there was a discrete "SS" embroidered on the chest.

"Brat!" Severus said fondly. 

"You should have seen your face," Harry giggled.

"I can imagine," Severus replied. 

Harry moved, and sat next to Severus. "We had fun planning that!"

"Oh, don't think I don't know who instigated that little joke," Severus purred in Harry's ear.

Harry kissed him. It was the least he could do.


	13. Devil's in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Adventdrabbles Day 14: snow angel and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on HP_goldenage: game

It had been a simple game, but pretty soon the entire neighborhood was involved.

"Grandpa Sev, help me!" Ellie pleaded.

"With what?" Severus asked, instantly suspicious.

"We need to make the bestest snow angel," she explained. "I'm too little, and Jason keeps cheating!"

"He does?" Severus frowned.

Ellie stuttered. "He's bigger, and he has a wand!" 

"Oh!" Severus exclaimed, fighting a grin. "Who started the game?"

"I did!" she admitted. "But I can't win if Jason uses his wand!"

"Did you tell him he couldn't?" Severus asked.

"No," she moaned.

"Then it's not cheating," Severus said gently.

"Grandpa!" Ellie pouted.


	14. Time Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Adventdrabbles Day 33: Kiss at Midnight and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on HP_goldenage: balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more tomorrow, to finish the bingo card!

Harry went to pour the wine, then decided to simply bring the entire bottle. He put the glasses in a pocket to free up his hands. He put the bottle under his arm, picked up the tray that held some finger food and went out on the balcony.

"Need help?" Severus asked.

"Got it, thanks!" Harry replied. He set the tray on the table and pulled the glasses out.

"It's not that far," Severus pointed out dryly. "A second trip would have done it."

"Figured it was easier." Harry grinned. "And now I can sit out here and enjoy the evening with you."

They had enclosed the balcony in a weather shield, one that kept the rain and cold out, but allowed them to enjoy the view into the garden. The double chaise allowed them to sit close together -- although Severus would never deign to call it 'cuddling.'

Later, Harry tipped the last of the wine into Severus' glass.

"Did you want more?" Severus asked.

Harry reassured Severus. "I still have a full glass."

"To what shall we drink?" Severus 

"To health and continued happiness, which I have found with you," Harry murmured leaning over for a soft kiss.


	15. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Adventdrabbles New Year's Day and for Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo on HP_goldenage Creator's Choice: sunrise 
> 
> Poem is from Emily Dickinson, Part One: Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! One last fic for 2014, to finish my bingo! 
> 
> Happy New Year!

"A sunrise?" Harry whined. Manfully. "Really?"

"One time," Severus said patiently.

"But I'd have to get up early!" Harry protested. "Before... sunrise!"

Severus snorted. "That _is_ the idea."

"But we're on vacation!" Harry replied.

"The idea was to do some of the things we've always wanted to do," Severus elaborated.

The vacation had been Severus' idea. A chance for he and Harry to get away... alone. No children or grandchildren allowed. 

Although Ellie had tried to sneak into one of their suitcases. It had taken some serious negotiation to get her to stay home.

The next morning, Severus woke Harry while it was still dark. 

Harry grumbled slightly, but pulled on shorts and a t-shirt, glad for the warm weather.

Severus handed Harry a cup of coffee, then led the way down the boardwalk that went from their cottage to the beach. 

Severus spread a blanket on the sand. He settled Harry in front of him, between his legs.

Severus murmured in Harry's ear, voice deep and soft. It made Harry shiver.

_When night is almost done,_  
And sunrise grows so near  
That we can touch the spaces,  
It's time to smooth the hair 

_And get the dimples ready,_  
And wonder we could care  
For that old faded midnight  
That frightened but an hour. 

Severus leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on the back of Harry's neck.

"That was beautiful," Harry turned to meet Severus' lips.

As they kissed, Severus leaned back and brought Harry along to lie atop him. Harry twisted around, to face Severus.

"Hey!" Harry grinned.

"Eloquent as ever," Severus teased. 

"You love me anyways," Harry laughed. 

"Heaven help me, I do," Severus smiled. A smile Harry knew was only for him.

"Is sex on a beach a cliche?" Harry asked, wriggling against Severus with some intent.

"For a reason, I suspect," Severus replied. He murmured a charm to prepare Harry, as Harry vanished their clothes. 

Harry leaned in for a kiss, then worked his way back slightly. He reached down to hold Severus' cock, so he could lower himself on to it. 

"I love this," Harry whispered as he settled on Severus' hips. Severus' hands went to steady Harry.

Their movements were slow, languid, the movement of lovers who had been together for many years. Their orgasms washed over them, ending in soft kisses.

As they lay entwined together, the sun peeked over the horizon.


End file.
